1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a flexible circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular to a flexible circuit board combined with a carrier board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Flexible circuit boards have been widely used in all sorts of electronic products, especially those electronic products that are light and compact. For example, consumer electronic products, including mobile phones, digital cameras, computer peripherals, flat displays, and game machines, all involve the use of flexible circuit boards.
With the amount of signal transmission being increasingly enlarged in all sorts of electronic products, the number of signal transmission lines used is increased. On the other hand, with the desire for light and compact electronic products, the line width of conductive paths involved in a flexible circuit board is increasingly reduced, and so is the thickness thereof.
Although the application of the flexible circuit board is extremely wide, due to the nature of having a reduced thickness and being flexible, there are common troubles with the flexible circuit boards in respect of shipping, subsequent processing, transportation among various manufacturing processes, and assembling with electronic components and skills and expertise are required. For example, due to the nature of being light and thin and flexible, a flexible circuit board must be maintained flatness during shipping, processing, and conveyance, otherwise bending and separation of conductive traces or copper foils from the flexible circuit may occur and thus affecting the quality thereof.